1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a flexible printed circuit board and a touch panel including the same, and more particularly, to a flexible printed circuit board having enhanced peeling force and a touch panel including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Flexible printed circuit boards (FPCBs), which are a type of printed circuit board (PCB) and are bendable, have advantages of enabling 3D wiring and reducing a size and weight. For this reason, recently, as electronic devices have been reduced in size and weight, FPCBs have been used in products whose service availability is limited due to a solid PCB or manual operation circuits or in various application fields requiring bending quality or space saving.
Hereinafter, an application of a related art FPCB to a touch panel will be described in detail with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a related art FPCB applied to a touch panel.
Referring to FIG. 1, a touch panel TS includes touch electrodes Tx1 to Tx4 and Rx1 to Rx6, touch routing wirings TW1 to TW4 and RW1 to RW6, and touch pads TP1 to TP4 and RP1 to RP6, and an FPCB includes bonding portions BP1 and BP2 and an FPCB wiring formation portion WP.
The touch electrodes include a plurality of first touch electrodes Tx1 to Tx4 arranged to be parallel in a first direction such as a horizontal direction and a plurality of second touch electrodes Rx1 to Rx6 arranged to be parallel in a second direction such as a vertical direction intersecting the first direction.
The touch routing wirings include first touch routing wirings TW1 to TW4 having one ends respectively connected to the plurality of first touch electrodes Tx1 to Tx4 and second touch routing wirings RW1 to RW6 having one ends respectively connected to the plurality of second touch electrodes Rx1 to Rx6.
The touch pads include first touch pads TP1 to TP4 respectively connected to the other ends of the first touch routing wirings TW1 to TW4 and second touch pads RP1 to RP6 respectively connected to the other ends of the second touch routing wirings RW1 to RW6.
The first bonding portion BP1 of the FPCB is a portion bonded to an end portion of the touch panel TS so as to be electrically in contact with the first and second touch pads TP1 to TP4 and RP1 to RP6, and the second bonding portion BP2 is a portion bonded to an external circuit (not shown). The FPCB wiring formation portion WP includes signal wirings FTW2, FTW4, FRW1˜FRW6, FTW2, FTW1, respectively connecting the first and second touch pads TP2, TP4, RP1˜RP6, TP2, TP1 of the touch panel TS to an external circuit.
In the related art FPCB described above, when external force acts on an outer portion of the first bonding portion BP1, a bonding region may be detached or an outer portion of the FPCB may be damaged to result in a separation of the FPCB from the touch panel TS.
Here, as the products tend to be reduced in size, a touch electrode formation portion in which the touch electrodes Tx1 to Tx4 and Rx1 to Rx6 are disposed and the outermost portion of the FPCB are in proximity to each other in the bonding region of the FPCB and the touch panel TS. Thus, even though only a portion of the first bonding portion BP1 of the FPCB is torn, defective touch driving may occur.